Zombina
Zombina is one of the Living Dead, and a member of the M.O.N. , where she functions as the Commando (or Ninja). Appearance At first glance, Zombina seems to be an ordinary human but, on closer examination, her body appears to be a patchwork of parts sewn together. In addition, the iris of each eye are of different colors, and her teeth are all fangs. Personality Despite her appearance, she is deceptively clever enough to sneak past the human personnel, as well as the fooling the unsuspecting Orc guards for a limited time, for a pre-emptive strike. When in action she displays an immense love for violence and an avid interest in varying firearms (even suggesting for Manako to saw off her sniper rifle for the price of two rifles). She also possesses a sharp-tongued personality as Zombina does not discriminate trading banter with her allies, or with her targets. Due to her "undead" status, she seems to favor unzipping her upper body armor to expose her substantial cleavage during battle. However, when her fellow M.O.N. teammate Doppel complain about her brush with the Orcs, Zombina rebutted it was due to the latter's lack of clothing; whether this is a contradictory comment, or personal reference is unknown, though it is possible that she wanted to show her opponents/targets what she is and weaponry does not work on her such as revealing the bullet holes on her body. She enjoys watching films about her race(zombies) and other horror/gore films. She also enjoys extreme fun as well as taking pleasure on other people's unfortunate situations if she deems them as funny. While on her date with Kimihito, Zombina takes great pleasure in screwing with his mind by causing parts of her body to fall off and for him to sew them back on. She was surprised, however, to see that he preforms these feats as if it was normal possibly leading to question if Kimihito is abnormal, but thinks of him as funny and naive. She also hate being in Quite or Idle state,as stated repeatedly when she and her teammates in a mission to protect kimihito,as D isn't coming,She started to complaints about "how boring" her job was,and wanted to be done with it. Skills and Traits *'Invulnerability': While Zombina can still be injured, due to her undead nature no injury, no matter how severe, seems to have any effect on her. This is proven when she doesn't hesitate to perforate herself with bullets just to hit someone standing behind her. In fact, the only thing she complains about is that the bullets stuck in her body would add to her weight.Chapter 11 Zombina even comments on her own invulnerability, as when Tionishia fell on top of her, Zombina said this was the only reason she wasn't dead yet.Chapter 15 Even when a gigantic plantmonster stepped on her, and later both that same monster and a gigantic Suu fell on top of her, Zombina seemingly received no injuries.Chapter 20 Even if Zombina's body gets damaged,s he can simply repair it manually, such as by sewing severed body parts back together.Chapter 22 :*'Pain Immunity': Due to her nature, Zombina is incapable of feeling pain.Chapter 22 *'Strength': While no true demonstration of Zombina's strength has been shown, the fact that she can easily dual wield assault rifles suggests she might be stronger than a human.Chapter 11 *'Weapons specialist': Zombina seems to be MONs weapons specialist. She is usually seen as the one carrying the most weapons with her and is regularly seeing skillfully dual wielding assault rifles.Chapter 11Chapter 15Chapter 18 Plot Zombina and her team were first called in to to deal with a gang of Orcs that had taken over Libido Dojin, where Kurusu worked. Zombina attempted to sneak in through the air-vent. However one of the Orcs sniffed out her location and shot her down. Zombina took the Orcs' gunfire and pretended to be fatally wounded for her to launch a surprise attack on them later when her teammates were in place. Some time after arresting the Orcs, the team arrived at Kurusu's home with Sumike for dinner.Chapter 11: Ms Smith and the Secret Service Later when Kimihito caught a cold, Sumike took time out from her heavy workload to "treat" him herself, leaving Zombina and her group to do all the work themselves. While she stated it was to keep the other girls away from Kurusu while ill to avoid a viral spread, she simply wanted to slack off. However, when she caught his cold, her coworkers refused to help her for the same reason.Chapter 13 The M.O.N. were assigned to apprehend Ranchera, however she escaped. Later on they tracked her down to a warehouse where Sumisu agreed to having transferred her to Kurusu's household.Chapter 15 Later on, when Kimihito was sent a death threat. M.O.N. were assigned to act as guards while Sumisu went on a "date" with him, however the operation failed when Miia and the rest of the girls arrived.Chapter 19 When Kii was causing a rampage in the woods due to the industrial waste, Zombina was assigned to inspect the situation while guarding Kimihito, Papi and Suu only to be stepped on by the tree monster. She gets up and witnesses what appears to be sexual activities going on and once again gets crushed by a falling tree monster and giant Suu. She was seen buried under a rubble of rocks and wonders someone will find her. Chapter 20 The M.O.N., excluding Doppel, decide to each go on a date with Kimihito after receiving a second threatening letter from D and in order to see whether or not D will appear while Kimihito is alone or with a girl. Zombina was the second to date him. She takes him to zombie themed movies at a theater claiming them to be the best as she states that living dead these days are quite lively. While she was explaining what a pain it is for to sew her body back together, her hand fell off and Kimihito offers to sew her hand back on, but not in public which she decides to go to a Manga Cafe for privacy. Zombina seems quite impressed with his skills, but is more concerned on how he does not seem fazed by abnormal or scary situations. His response is that gore would likely gross him out, but is fine with Zombina being herself which causes her laugh. She, however, feels quite flustered by his words, but decides to mess with his head by causing her breast to fall off and asks if he can sew it back on. She was taking pleasure in watching him lose his cool, but she ended up feeling pleasure while he was sewing and tries to brush it off as a joke. She then laughs hysterically upon seeing Kimihito with a nosebleed. It was during Manako's date that M.O.N. discovered someone was watching and they all attack and restrained her only to discover that it was their team mate Doppel in disguise as well as realizing that she was the one who wrote the letter. Afterwards, Doppel asks if they had good time with Kimihito, Zombina claimed that he was quite naive, but is happy that he treated them like normal girls. Chapter 22 Trivia * Her name is derived from her species name: "Zombina" from Zombie. * Despite claiming to be undead, Zombina can not only bleed; but feel some pain (Though it would require an ridiculous amount of force). Also she shows no form of deterioration or decomposition, but sometimes claims that she would either die again or rot away. ** According to her biography, her "blood" is actually a formaldehyde-based liquid which prevents her deterioration and is highly hazardous to anyone around her. * She is a Little Brain damaged,making her like original zombies that follow their urges,but Zombina still attain ability to talk. * Zombina has heterochromia, two different eye colors. This is due to losing her left eye somewhere and had to get a transplant.Zombina's Secrets * She has Dogtags under her Shirt, it says that she was born "1984/4/29/" and "mix" blood type, probably referring to her "frankenstein" ** It is unknown whether the date is her actual birthday or the day of her reanimation. References Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Monsters